A Different Life
by ficlover08
Summary: In a world where Shawn was really psychic and hadn't missed his moment with Abigail, how different would his life be? With Abigail and Gus at his side and his parents supporting him from behind... To what great heights would Shawn have reached in a different life. Rating may go up in the future.
**Disclaimer: I don't own psych or most if not all of the character here in this fic.**

This is my AU about what Shawn's life would have been like if he hadn't missed the moment with Abigail in the pier. Also this date takes place in their junior year not their senior year (which was how it was on the show). Shawn is also a real psychic and still has his eidetic memory.

* * *

Shawn stood beside the rails watching Abigail pace back and forth at the edge of the pier, he had been doing this for the past ten minutes. He had arrived over half an hour before they were supposed to meet up and he had the tickets to the carnival in his pocket but the moment he saw Abigail in her blue thin strapped dress, doc martens, short jean jacket, and red butterfly clips he froze. All the moments of flirting, teasing, dancing around each other for the past year had finally culminated in this date and he just couldn't do it. He suddenly saw where his life would go if he went through with it.

Visions of college together, a badge, and a ring invaded his mind all of a sudden. He had known thanks to his gift that she would be something unique and special to him the moment he had first met her when she had transferred in at the beginning of their sophomore year, now however, things were different. He knew without a doubt that they could have a future if he just let himself go on this date. This was Abigail who challenged him and made him want to be a better person, whose smiles could make his day, and who made him be nice to Trish Connors (mainly because she was her best friend). Shawn looked back at her, saw her through his gift and realized that this was someone who he could share his secret with without the fear of her doubting and mocking him. Heal so saw what his life would be like if he walked away from her now, a missed moment leading to years of wondering and doubt only to see her again looking so beautiful at their reunion, going from job to job and never getting along with his father, and numerous disappointments. With that thought in mind he took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"Abby!" Shawn called out to her as he approached a nervous and genuine smile on his face. Abigail turned to face him with her own nervous smile.

"You're late Shawn!" She exclaimed teasingly as she calmed herself and took him in. He had was wearing a blue polo, dark jeans, and his sneakers. His hair was its usual long and shaggy resembling Judd Nelson's own hair.

"Sorry, you wouldn't believe how long it took to convince my dad that I wasn't going to engage in illegal activities that would necessitate him arresting me." Shawn joked back as he reached her and held out his hand.

"Come on, I already have our tickets." He said as Abigail took his arm and they walked to the carnival entrance.

"I must say Shawn I'm impressed by your change in tactics. What brought this on?" Abigail asked as when they were close to the entrance.

"My dad sat me down and told me that the reason you might not have wanted to go out on a date with me was because I was acting like a stalker. He told me to calm down and treat you like a person." Shawn explained sheepishly as he handed the tickets to the man at the gate.

"Well I can definitely say it worked. Now if only I could get you and Trish to get along." Abigail said as Shawn led her to the food stalls.

"What do you wanna eat Abby?" Shawn asked as he scanned his surroundings. His training and gifts were already working overtime as it sought out threats, exits, and potentially toxic food.

"I can go for a hotdog and soda." She replied as the two headed for the hotdog stand.

"Ahh a girl after my own heart." He said to her before turning to the woman in the booth and giving their orders.

* * *

"You know I feel like I barely know you. Can you tell me about yourself? Something that no one knows." Abigail said as they sat at one of the tables.

"Something that no one knows about me? That would be hard since Gus knows everything about me. I mean I've known him since we were three." Shawn said trying to think of something that not even Gus knew and came up with a blank. Even when he wanted to run away Gus knew where to find him.

"Fine… Something that no one else but Gus knows." Abigail said conceding to the fact that it would be impossible to separate the two of them.

"Okay… Mh parents fight a lot but put a front that they're the perfect couple. Because of this I've run away four times and Gus was always the one who found me, usually at a public transport terminal. I don't know how he manages to get it on the first try." Shawn told her honestly.

"Wow! I'm sorry your parents fight a lot Shawn. I hope things get better between them." Abigail said sincerely.

"Well since you told me something about yourself, I'll tell you something about me. After my grandmother died I was so mad and hurt that she'd left me so I packed everything she gave me into a box and hid it away. It's been four years but I still can't bring myself to open it." Abigail told him sadly. Shawn gave her hand a gentle squeeze as they finished up with their snacks and moved on to the games. Shawn spotted the shooting games and instantly knew how to lighten the mood.

"How about I win you a stuffed toy?" Shawn asked her as he motioned to the game.

"Yeah right those games are rigged so that you won't win." Abigail told him incredulous. Shawn just smirked at her before placing down some money for one round and grabbing the gun. There was no tension or awkwardness in the way he held the gun and no hesitation as he fired. Every single one of his shots hit the target as Abigail watched on in awe.

"Oh my God! How did you that?!" Abigail asked excitedly afterwards holding on to the red teddy bear that Shawn had won.

"My dad's a cop and he's been training me to follow in his footsteps since I was born and that includes learning how to shoot a gun. My mom is a psychiatrist working with the SBPD as their head shrink so I've learned somethings from her as well." Shawn said shrugging.

"Wow! It seems like they have your life planned out for you. But what do you want to do with your life?" Abigail asked him and Shawn stopped walking and turned to her in shock. He took her and considered her question, no one had really seriously asked him what he wanted to do with his life not even Gus. His parents would ask him as a joke or use his answers and give examples about why that job might not be for him.

"I… I don't know. No one has really asked me that before." Shawn said hesitatingly.

"Don't worry. You'll figure it out eventually…" She said with an encouraging smile before she continued " I want to be a teacher." She told him as he smiled at her. The rest of the night went by quite well as they talked and laughed together. Shawn had eventually walked her back to her house but not before Abigail stopped him at the end of the street and kissed him. Shawn felt a shock go through him as he saw more visions of their future, an apartment together in college, vacations together, and a wedding with Gus standing beside him waiting for Abigail to walk down the aisle and he knew that he'd made the right choice by walking up to her earlier that night.

"Wow! That was… That was great!" Shawn said with a breathless laugh after the kiss had ended and Abigail smiled back at him. The beach behind them was illuminated by the moon and dotted with countless stars making it even more romantic. _'This is one of those defining moments in my life.'_ Shawn thought before the two of them continued the walk to her house.

* * *

A/N: I rewatched Psych and thought about how different Shawn's life would have been if he'd walked to Abigail and went on their date and if he was really psychic. I got the idea from a number of Shawn's lines in the high school reunion episode where Abigail was introduced. Shawn's gift only shows him a glimpses and not the full picture. Seeing her at the reunion was something of a lucky shot in terms of his vision because they can't really get that far without giving him a major headache and nose bleed.


End file.
